


The Rise of The Weasley Twins

by BabyJordy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Crime, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Please Read Each Warning, Threats, Violence, cursing, smoking cigarettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyJordy/pseuds/BabyJordy
Summary: You, Oliver Wood’s sister, meets one Fred Weasley when he comes to get your brother. Getting close to The Weasley Twins throws you into a life of love, crime, and heartbreak.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Lee Jordan, I believe that is all the ships
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a long long time, based off Legend/Kray Twins.

_“Diagon in the 1960’s. Everyone had a story about the Weasleys. You could walk into any pub to hear a lie or two about them.”_

_Fred and George are sitting side by side in the backseat of a car, Fred smoking a cigarette while George smokes a cigar._

_“They were brothers. But bound by more than blood, they were twins as well. Gangster princes of the city they meant to conquer”_

_George looks over to Fred as he takes a drag of his cigar._

_“George Weasley was a one man mob. Violent, illogical, but funny as well.”_

_Fred keeps his eyes on the people who are laughing and enjoying themselves through the window._

_“Freddie was different. Once in a lifetime do you find a street fighting man like Fred. Believe me when I say it took a lot of love for me to hate him the way I do.”_

Fred grins as he walks towards the car parked outside, Ron leaning against their car as he watches his brother. Tea sloshes slightly from the two cups as the tall redhead walks across the street and closer to the car, the two men inside watching him.

“‘Ello, boys. Fancy a sip?”

Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy look away from Fred, making him chuckle. He glances around the inside of the car, pursing his lips while nodding.

“What’s this, the old Dagenham Anglia? It suits you, all black and cramped.” Fred glances to Draco, “milk and sugar?”

“Fuck off, Weasley.”

Fred ignores the boy and leans into the car more to look at Snape. “Hello, Snape. Now, I don’t want to keep you too long, not with those thieves to catch and rapists to lock up.”

As he straights back up, Fred gently taps the roof of the car with his elbow before walking off towards Ron once more. He empties the tea onto the street while glancing back at the two detectives he had just spoken to. Ron holds his hand out for Fred to put the cups in his palm, Fred wiping his hands on his slacks before looking around.

“Where’s my driver? Where’s Oliver?”

“He couldn’t get out of bed this mornin’. His heart ain’t in it, Fred.”

“Grimmauld Place?” Ron nods, “then let's go get him.” As the other redhead goes to open the passenger door, Fred stops him. “Lovely day out, I could use the walk.” He looks back at Snape and motions for him to follow. “Come on now!”

Ron just shakes his head while getting into their car while Snape starts his own car and starts to trail after Fred. As Fred is walking down the road, he tosses a kid’s hair and greets an old lady, who smiles back at him

“Eastlanders. Won’t talk to a detective but kiss up to a gangster.” Snape sneers, “disgusting.”

The two detectives park a bit away as Fred walks up to a door on Grimmauld Place, using binoculars to watch as he knocks. After knocking, the gangster takes a step back and waits, just as he goes to knock again the door swings open. You, (Y/N) Wood, stand there staring up at the tall redhead. Fred looks at you briefly before raising an eyebrow and looking into the home behind you.

“Is Ollie about?”

You keep your eyes on him as you call over your shoulder, “OLLIE!”

As you call for your brother, Fred looks you up and down, taking you in. “Who are you?”

“(Y/N), Ollie’s sister.”

“I know you, but you were just a girl.” He looks up and down once more, “all grown up now, yeah?”

“That tends to happen,” you smile as you roll something in your mouth side to side.

“Whatcha got there?”

You laugh while pulling it out of your mouth, holding up a brown candy. “A sweet.”

“Toffee?” You nod, “give us a few sucks on it?” Grinning, you drop the sweet in his open mouth, giggling as he hums while swirling it around. “That’s nice, but a bit early, isn’t it?”

“Mum makes me take a tonic in the morning still. Only thing to chase off the taste is something sweet.” Fred crunches the candy in his mouth, making your look at him with a shocked expression. “You aren’t supposed to chew it!”

“No? How else am I supposed to get the caramel middle?”

“By being patient.”

“Patience doesn’t get you what you, yeah?”

Before Fred can talk the sound of a window opening is heard from above you, making you both glance up. Oliver pokes his head out, his hair all over the place with bedhead and a wrinkled T-shirt on, his eyes wide as he sees who is waiting.

“Ha-half a minute, Fred. I’ll be right down!”

As Oliver ducks back in and slams the window closed, Fred looks at his watch and frowns.

“Is my brother in trouble?”

Fred nods his head, “would you go out with me? I’ll be easy on him if you do.”

“Yeah, but not for that reason.”

Grinning, Fred steps closer. “Saturday night?

As you nod, your mothers walk towards you at the door, Mumma speaking first.

“Who are you talking to?”

They see Freddie and look him up and down before turning back to you, Mum speaking this time.

“You’re half dressed talking to a man at the door. What’s wrong with you, (Y/N)? Get back in the kitchen. Finish them dishes.”

You shrug as Fred looks at you, smiling slightly as he offers your toffee back. You take it and pop it back in your mouth while slipping between your mothers as they stare him down. As he gives them a filthy smile, they scoff and slam the door in his face.

Oliver is driving with Ron in the passenger seat beside him while Fred is in the back, lounging and smoking a cigarette. While glancing back at the other man, Oliver squeezes the steering wheel tightly, almost scared.

“Keep doing this shit, Ollie and it's back to the chop shop or wherever the hell you came from.”

“Print. It was a print shop.” As Oliver speaks, Ron laughs and shakes his head.

Fred leans forward and points a finger at the side of Oliver’s face, the other man flinching in case the cigarette hits him. “Do you get what I am saying? You’ll be headed back to that shit shop” The brunette nods his head quickly, more scared than before.

Sitting back while staring out the window, Fred thinks back to you and now cute you looked standing there, how when you dropped that sweet in his mouth he had a taste that he knew had to be you… Just you. He barely remembered you, yet here he is, absolutely smitten.

“Say, what does your sister do?”

“She um, she goes to one of those Dumbledoor colleges. Typing, shorthand.”

Ron already knows what is going on and just looks back to see if Snape and Malfoy are still trailing them as no one else is paying attention.

“Where have you been hiding her? She has a bit of class and I have never seen her around. Why’s that?”

“She’s been away,” Oliver glances at Fred through the rearview mirror. “She’s fragile, Fred.”

“That so?”

Oliver nods and everyone goes silent as they keep driving to their destination. Ron being the one to keep his eye out for the correct place to stop as Fred is too deep in his thoughts about you. Spotting the alley, Ron points to the curb.

“Stop here.”

Once Oliver pulls over, Fred and Ron get out of the car and fix their jackets as the Anglia pulls up a few paces behind them. Ron raises a hand and hollers to the two detectives.

“Won’t be long! Five minutes top!”

As Snape and Draco watch the two, it looks as though they slipped into one of the shops in Diagon Alley but they two actually went down Knockturn Alley. The two redheads are trying to slip away from the beady eyes of the two men, but after a few moments Snape realizes and bolts out of his car. As he runs through the alley slip, he ends up in an open area and the two are nowhere to be seen, making Snape curse while heading back out of the alley, glancing back once more to make sure the two aren’t there.

“Well?” Draco looks at the older man as he gets back in the car and slams the door.

‘Gone.” Snape throws his hat on the dash with an aggressive toss before looking out the window to see the car that Oliver was driving gone. “Where the hell has he gone?”

“I um, I don’t know.”

“Fucking hell, Malfoy.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Smoking Cigarettes, Violence, Blood, Alcohol, and Kissing.
> 
> Summary: You, Oliver Wood’s sister, meets one Fred Weasley when he comes to get your brother. Getting close to The Weasley Twins throws you into a life of love, crime, and heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving this already and I am hoping you all are too! I also tried a new format due to having different scenes happening in one post.

George stares at the wall in front of him, his eyebrows scrunched up as his lips are pouted. “I’m staring at the back of this geezer’s head. The whole time thinking, give George Weasley your sausage. Until I’m not thinking it anymore; I’m broadcasting it, George Weasley sausage. Till he looks back at me and says, “George, do you fancy my sausage? I got no appetite this morning.” George chuckles, “funny ain’t it?”

_“When my future brother-in-law said funny , it meant he had no fucking idea what he, or you, or anyone else was talking about.”_

_Suddenly George is sitting across from Fred and Ron, wearing a soft green jumper. He is swaying side to side while looking around the room. Fred looks at Ron, both knowing their brother is as mad as the hatter._

_“George had been sent to prison for severe bodily harm. Near the end of his sentence he was certified insane and was sent to a mental hospital.”_

Cormac is laying on the long red couch in the psychiatrist office, his fingers drumming on his stomach as he smiles at the doctor. Dr. Filch is frowning at the large man in front of him, his hands gripping his notepad tightly. 

“Now, when you say you want to raspberry this man, I’m not sure I understand. What do you mean?”

“Raspberry ripple,” Cormac tilts his head side to side, “cripple.”

“Cripple?”

“Cripple.”

“You want to cripple someone?” The man on the couch hums, “and why is that?”

“Because, doctor, I’m afraid he may not be inclined to provide a certain evaluation of my employer.”

Filch swallows thickly while shifting in his seat, “and your employer is?”

“Georgie Weasley.” Cormac lifts his eyebrows, “is there hope, doctor?”

“Pardon me.”

Filch walks stiffly towards the door, and once outside he starts to rush to his secretary. Stopping as he sees another large man sitting there beside the desk, the man cracking his knuckles as he stares down the doctor.

“Who is that?”

The secretary looks over at the glaring man, “that’s another patient here for you.” She leans closer to Filch, “Cedric “The Badger” Diggory.”

The doctor keeps his eyes on the grinning man as he thinks of his choices, before looking at his secretary and nodding to her before walking back to his office.

Suddenly Filch is in front of the board, George is behind him and staring the doctor down. “George Weasley possesses possibly the soundest mind I’ve seen in twenty six years of psychiatric practice. In my opinion and study to keep him here would be a waste of public resources.” He sits in his chair beside the redhead and hides his face in his hands. 

_“The Queen would survive, but Godrick save the rest of us.”_

“Mr.Kray!” Fred and Ron stop walking and turn towards Dr. Filch who is running over to them. “I hope you know what is going to happen.”

“I know exactly what is going to happen. We are going to drive back to Diagon.”

“Your brother has no real idea who or what he is. Nor does he trust his own senses. I’ve never seen a man so desperately in need of reassurance.”

“We all could use a bit of reassurance, yeah?”

“This is not a joke. Georgie exists in a fantasy world.”

Fred turns to Ron, “do you know what he is on about, Ronnie?”

Filch sighs when the younger redhead shakes his head, “what I’m on about is your brother is violent and psychopathic. Probably paranoid schizophrenic. What I’m trying to tell you is he’s off his topper!” He grabs the man’s hand and slaps a bottle in his palm, “Stematol. You need to give it to your brother twice a day. Twice a day.”

“Or what?”

“Or there will be fucking trouble.”  
Fred grins before he and Ron start to walk out of the building, shaking the bottle.

You are sitting at a vanity as you add the last finishing touches to your make up, hair and outfit. Frowning, you tilt your head side to side, finding all the faults and as you go to fix the mistakes Oliver’s voice rings through the house.

“(Y/N)! The car is outside.” You sigh and walk down the stairs, your brother standing there. “You’ve got flare, (Y/N). You’re like an East End starlet.”

Mum walks over while drying her hands on her dirty apron, “more like East End harlot.

“They are just trousers, mum.” Oliver gives her a pointed look.

“What she’s wearing doesn’t matter. People see her with Freddie Weasley, they’ll think she’s a tart.”

“Now why would you say that!?” You cross your arms over your chest.

Your mum roughly shoves her apron skirt down, “He’s a gangster, (Y/N)! The Weasleys are gangsters!”

She stomps away from you and Oliver, “I think he’s sweet! And, and I’m going to kiss him! Do you hear that?”

Unknowing to you, Fred is outside and hears the whole thing, making him grin at your threat. He is leaning against his car, dressed in a slick black suit as he keeps his eyes on your door. Pushing off the car as you walk outside, stepping closer towards you, you both take each other in. 

You hold your purse to you while smiling softly, “hello.”

“You look gorgeous, (Y/N).”

“As you do.”

The Lincoln Continental pulls to a drab Diagon street, in front of a brightly lit club. Fred gets out of the car first before walking around and opening the door for you, letting you slip out. As they walk closer, Cormac is standing outside the door, being the bouncer for the night. 

“Hello, Cormac.”

“Freddie. Miss.”

“Cormac here keeps the riff raff away,” Cormac smiles brightly and nods his head, “now why are you letting us in then?”

You laugh as Fred pats Cormac’s shoulder as you two walk past him into the noisy and busy club. As Fred leads you through the crowds towards your table, he greets many people and they greet him back. You glance up at him with amazement, surprised at all the people who know him and how much they respect him. 

“Everyone knows you here.”

“Of course, it is mine.”

“You mean it’s your local?”

“I mean I own it.”

You let out a breath of disbelief, “I have been here twenty times and I never knew it was yours.”

“You can get away with a lot if you don’t shout about it all over the place.”

He leads you past a thick red door, showing a more quiet and private room full of gorgeous people. There is a singer on the center of the stage, swaying as she sings a sultry song, her voice floating above everyone’s soft whispering. Fred stops to talk briefly with a few large and thick men, making you move closer to him as you get slightly scared. After a quick laugh and a round of friendly shoulder pats, Fred pushes on your lower back to keep you heading to the center table.

“They were scary.”

“No. They’re just old boxers. I let them drink for free if they behave.”

As a woman walks past the two, she smiles at Fred, and your eyes follow her. “Freddie, that is Angelina Johnson!”

“Yep, and Alicia Spinnet was here last night?”

“Really?”

“Mix celebrities with a villain or two, my formula. It’s really good for business.”

Fred smiles and pulls out a chair at the center table, and motion for you to sit. As you go to sit Dean Thomas walks up and leans close to Fred. 

“Got a moment, Fred?”

“No, I don’t got a moment.” 

A passing barman places down two glasses on the table as Dean wrings his hands, “it’s important.”

Fred sighs as he realizes that he can’t ignore it, especially with the urgency in the other man’s voice. He smiles at you softly, “(Y/N) , would you mind if I take care of some business for a moment?”

“Of course not, take your time.”

Fred follows Dean towards the back, his jaw clenched due to his night feeling ruined already. As they round a corner, Seamus Finnigan is sitting beside Ron at a booth, making Fred cruse under his breath. Seamus gives the redhead a shaky smile and timid wave. 

“How are you, Fred?”

“No complaints, Seamus. But who’d listen anyway? What’s the problem?” Fred sits beside the skittish man, forcing him to be squished between the two brothers as Dean stands beside the table. 

Ron leans forward to look at his older brother, “you had a question about the take on the Green Basilisk business. The pill game. Seamus here would like to explain.”

Seamus gulps and sits straighter to appear confident and calm, “well, Fred, I, um, the thing is, under normal circumstances, I-”

“For fucksake, get on with it. I have shit to do.”

“I borrowed a few quid off the top. Sold a few pills on the side. I got carried away trying to keep the wife happy.”

Fred looks at Ron, rolling his jaw. “You brought me in here for this?”

“You need to know about this.”

Looking at Seamus with disgust, Fred looks him up and down. “You be at work tomorrow. You pay back every penny. Understood?”

“O-of course.”

Seamus lets out a breath as Fred digs in his jacket to pull out a pack of cigarettes, pulling one up and putting it in his mouth before popping one up and holding it towards the other man. “Cigarette?”

He nods, feeling like he is making it off easy as he leans down to take the cigarette in his mouth. His head snaps back as Fred’s fist comes straight at his jaw, a clear crack sounding in the room. Seamus is slumped back against Ron as Fred stands and looms over the groaning man.

“I’ve marked your card, Seamus. Next time will be the last time.” Seamus moans while nodding his head, “Now if you’ll pardon me, I’ve got better things to do tonight.”

As Fred heads back to the club room, wanting to get back to you before you leave him. He doesn’t want to ruin his chance before he truly gets the chance. Ron rushes up to his brother, grabbing his shoulder to tug him back slightly.

“There is something else, Freddie.”

Fred holds his hand up as he turns towards the shorter one, “I’m on a night out, Ronald. I’ve got a young lady with me and I’m entertaining.” He points at your sitting there, looking around the room. “There, do you see her?”

“I do.”

“It can wait.”

Ron rolls his eyes and walks back towards the other room, already giving up on talking to Fred. Fred straightens his suit jacket and wipes his bleeding knuckles on his trousers before heading back over to you, smiling with his normal charming personality. He pulls out his seat as he gets to the table, sitting down as you turn slightly to look at him.

“Did I miss anything?”

“Just me.”

“Now that is a lot to miss.”

“Is that so?”

“Mhm,” he takes a drink of his Champaign. “Your brother tells me you are studying to be a secretary?”

“Whatever gets me out of the East End.”

“And what is wrong with the East End?”

“I’ve got bigger dreams than pushing a carriage or haggling with the butcher. I just don’t know what they are yet.”

“The East End’s ain’t so bad. The center of the world can be anywhere you like.”

“Even here? Diagon Alley?”

Fred nods while looking her over, enjoying everything he is seeing. His heart speeds up as his hands feel sweaty, his eyes looking towards his glass as he feels like he stared just too long. Your eyes are still on him, taking him in as you ponder over if he truly likes what he has built.

“Do you like being a gangster?”

Your question makes Fred freeze, his fingers stop circling the lip of glass. “I um, I’m a club owner.” You tilt your head while giving him a ‘really’ look. “I like the money and the respect of being a club owner. “

You smile, happy with his answer as he starts to talk more. “I could’ve been a boxer, but I might’ve ended up punchy, not knowing who I was, instead of knowing it for sure.” He stops for a moment, “I like the fact that I’ve made a little something of myself. I don’t owe the world a thing.”

“As long as the world agrees with you.”

Fred stares at you, feeling like for once he found someone who might not be too scared to talk or call him out. Part of him feels scared and Fred Weasley never feels scared of anything. Yet here is a small harmless girl, making his stomach drop with a single sentence. His eyes close as you lean closer and your lips press against his softly, his hand coming up to gently cup your jaw. 


End file.
